<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Отголоском иной Эпохи by almostnovember</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588176">Отголоском иной Эпохи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostnovember/pseuds/almostnovember'>almostnovember</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen, Historical References, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostnovember/pseuds/almostnovember</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Звон о камень.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Отголоском иной Эпохи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Отголоском иной Эпохи — слово, дело, корона, меч, и не то чтобы было — плохо…<br/>… Не вернуться. Не уберечь.<br/>Звон о камень, и спор, и тяжесть <br/>на плечах, да и Враг бы с ней,<br/>Город мой под заросшим кряжем<br/>промолчит о моей вине.<br/>Тоже мне, велика утрата:<br/>Да, ушёл. Да, узнал кольцо.<br/>Здесь меня называли братом.<br/>(В спину — трусом и подлецом.)<br/>Что гадать, хорошо ли, плохо…<br/>(не запомнить, как здесь — весной.)<br/>Отголоском иной Эпохи:<br/>«Те, кто любит меня — за мной!»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>